


Subject 12

by orphan_account



Category: Undertail - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AAAA, Alternate Universe - Horrortale, Biting, Bondage, Claws, Collars, Dildos, Distrust, Dress, Dress kink, Dresses, Ecto body, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Tentacles (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Gaster is an asshole, High Heels, Hooks, Horror!Gaster, HorrorTale, Kinda, Leashes, M/M, Magic Body, Manipulation, Masochist, Master/Pet, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Penetration, Multiple Personalities, Multiple Personality Disorder, Multiple Sex Positions, Non-Consensual Bondage, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Pain, Petplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Scratching, Screaming, Skeleheat, Sleep Fucking, Somnophilia, Stockholm Syndrome, Strip Tease, Stripping, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex, Though bc i dont want a full on story I'm here to write smut, Undertail, Undertale Skeletons in Heat, Vibrators, badly written tbh im tired, because there IS some plot later?, cocoa, heat - Freeform, mostly - Freeform, sadist, sans has a mental disorder, skanky, tentacle tongues, this just show cases how awful i am
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:57:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8369647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Horror's experience with gaster fucked him up foreverI'm probably just gonna continuously add shit about horror being fucked By gaster here so ya





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Finally came around to making an acct and writing shit woo

You moaned into the gag, a slight sob echoing afterward. The pain of not being able to orgasm was like absolute torture as Gaster stepped into the room. Watching you twitch and whine on the slab that was an excuse for a bed. You looked to him with pleading eyes, you hated this man. More than anything you've ever hated. But in some way you had been grown to forcefully love him unconditionally, even though he hurt you so.

"Subject 12, how are you holding up" he said, slipping the gag off of your face. You immediately letting out a moan. 

"H-hh g-goo d master" you whined. Your hips pained and raw. He hummed. Grabbed your jaw and examining your head hole. 

He goes to the closet he had installed in this subject room just for you, taking out a tight thin laces dress. You absolutely despised them, but it's not like you could say or do anything to make him stop as he forces you into the painfully tight pink ruffles. You obviously whined a bit too loudly as he hissed. 

"You enjoy the dress. Don't you Sans?"

You had a personality disorder, multiple personality disorder if you will. Well I guess this was the best time for your angriest side to spit out a response you knew would get you in trouble, "f-Fuck no!"

With that he slapped you. Grabbing the gash your head and slamming you down into the metal bed. Grabbing your Os Coxae and scratching his horrible claws along. Causing a white pain to jolt through you as you cried out. You definitely weren't a masochist when you agreed to let him do this to you. You it agreed cuz you didn't want your little brother hurt instead. 

But after years of this abuse, this torment, pain was your main source of pleasure and Master absolutely fucking loved watching you sob and scream for him to stop. He tore the vibrator out. Causing you to whine again.

"Shut the Fuck up, pet, you will fucking pay for saying that. After all these years and you don't know how to speak to master" he tightly wraps a collar around your neck, a leash hanging off as he tightly wrapped it around his hands and yanked. Forcing you to walk weakly as he pulled you out of the subject room. Arriving at the main room you were connected to hooks hanging from the ceiling, the magic lacing them causing you to paralyze. The only thing you could move was your head and occasionally twitch the rest.

He brought you down to him. The painful movement of hooks scrapping your bones made you cry out slightly. But you tried best to hold it back as you watch the man unzip his trousers. His purple dick springing to life. Seeing it made your body shiver, you were almost addicted to this? Weren't you? He had turned you into a lust craving whore hadn't he?

"You will beg for forgiveness. Understand?" He growled. Yanking the leash and bringing you down more. Pain rushing through you as you cried out a response of some kind. Trying to recover was hard as he suddenly slammed your eye onto his member, a large jolt of horrible pain shooting through.

"A---AAA-!!" You screamed. Trying to shove yourself away as red marrow began to leak from the socket. A sob leaving as he pulled back, only to slam back In, never stopping his thrusting pace. 

"GAS-gAsster-! Stop please~!!" You sobbed. You mentally hurt yourself for using his name as a hiss left his mouth. A hand slithering up the dress and gripping a rib. A painful rich scratch edging down your already scarred ribs as more awful screams hit your body.

Sobbing with each thrust, blood like substance dripping down your socket painfully. "M-master I'm s-so-sorry h--haaaa pl-please-" he didn't stop. Why? Because he paused to orgasm. His cum shooting the inside of your skull. A choked cry leaving your teeth as you pretended to enjoy it. You had to pretend or he'd hurt you more.

Gaster seemed satisfied as he pulled out. Unhooking you and bringing you to a table. Laying you down. "What do you say"

"S-s-sorry a-and thank you...master..." tears mixed with red liquid leaked down your cheek bones and onto the table. 

"Good boy." He leaned Down between your legs. Softly suckling at the swollen and abused clit, comfortable in its moist folds as he gently ran an unnecessarily long tongue up your dripping pussy. A moan leaving you as you began to tremble. When he was gentle you were a lot happier. 

The moan edged Gaster on as his tongue snacked down your entrance. Shoving itself In. You clamping down and letting out a groan. "M-Master~!" His claws squeezing your femurs as he pulled your scared, used body closer.

The movement in your vagina made you needy and moaning. Softly arching your back, the soreness from the hooks, your eye, and rib, caused a mix of pain and pleasure to run through you as the others tongue invaded you.

Over-stimulation from the toy hitting you hard as you moaned. Your leash being yanked every time you rolled your hips. Trying to gain friction, to gain more sweet pleasure as he licked your insides with ease. He made magic hands to rub your spine and ribs. "A-AAA~~oh m-m~master!" You screamed like a damn sex driven slut.

Hands rubbing at your clitoris as his tongue dove deep, his magic sparking as he created more way-to long tongues. Driving you to the edge as each mercilessly crammed into you. Hitting each wall. Each sensitive spot. Drool running down your face and breathing heaving. 

"M~Master p-please o-oh please let me cum~!" You pleaded. But he shook his head as he continued the amazing movements under you. He actually lifted you up. No movement stopping as he brought you to his bedroom. Which you enjoyed better than yours.

He laid down. Making you ride his face. Hips jolting harshly at the new movement, more magic hands surrounded your arms. Lifting them up to hold you there the ruffles of your skirt hiding your master's face as you rocked onto his tongues. A sob leaving you as the feeling of your orgasm begging to release hit you. Your hips shuttering and grinding faster. Entire body almost unable to hold itself.

"Ma~~maaaa~!" You tried to get but it's all too much as he begins to abuse each sweet corner of your body. The red/orange juice leaking down onto his face, staining him. He hummed. Causing vibration to run through and make you scream.

You came. Tightening down on each tongue as your hips rocked and jerked forward harshly. A harsh screech of pleasure running through you, your eyes closing as you fell to the side. Twitching and whining...

Before passing out you hear a growl. "You'll be punish for that you know..."


	2. Twitching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Punishment with a bit of tentafucking and a blowjob in here

You awoke, laying on Gaster's bed weakly, carefully and lightly sitting up with a harsh shiver. Your body shivering as you forcefully sat up. Everything was sore as you forced yourself to stand. The dress you wore was messed up from the usage as you limped out of the room. Peaking out. You wondered what Gaster had planned for you today- Each step making you more nervous when you didn't immediately get called for. Making it to your subject room was when you were grabbed. A screech leaving you slightly as the cold hands of whoever grabbed you lifted you up. Forcing you to another room. 

It didn't take long to know it was Gaster as he hooked you up on the same hooks from last night. He walked around to look at you. "You will not get any rest until I've decided you have gotten a punishment for orgasming without being allowed." You shivered, Remember that. feeling him adjust your legs. "Full body magic. Now"

You hated creating bodies. It took so much energy and magic, you would be so so weak afterward. "With breasts" god damn it he really didn't want to give you a break, he shoves a machine under you as you concentrated on created the body, it ripped the cloth of your dress sightly as your chubby magical body stuffed the already tight dress, forcing it'self to fit and making you whine at the soft pain that came from ripping against your skin. 

"Now, this is a new machine, it's meant to cause pain and lower your hp with each painful movement, you are not allowed to ask for it to be taken away" You nodded slightly, scared for what the machine might do to you... It didn't take long for you to find out as he pressed a setting. the machine instantly cramming a rough dildo like object into your sore pussy. You scream out slightly.

The pain was HORRIBLE. It was ripping at your insides without quitting, making you cry as you wiggled and tried to move away. The hooks scraping you, causing an awful noise to leave as unbearable pain shot through your body. -0.1hp, each movement causing more and more hp to be taken away. You sobbed and cried. forcing yourself to try desperately stay still. Gaster yanked on your dress. Causing it too completely be torn off. He stopped the machine which made you gasp in relief. He removed the awful item and shoved it too the side. He grabbed one of your tits, squeezing it softly.

You watched. Your HP was at 0.2 and you were weak and shaking. Whimpering as you feel his claws dig into your fake skin, slowly moving his hand along as a stinging pain rips from you. "M-M-m-master" you whimpered. He looked up at you. "I-I know I-I was b-bad I'm s-so-sorry b-but I-I can-can make it up..." He raised a brow. He wasn't used to you being so weak, you always had an attitude but having nearly died you really weren't in the mood.

"What could you do."

"S-suck y-you-r di-dick master a-as long as you want"

He seemed to smile at this. Lowering you down and squeezing your squishy thighs as he brought you to a chair, he put you down and sat. He didn't waste time ripping his pants off. You whined a bit as he created a large member for you. "If you do good you might get a treat." Oh god that worked you up. Immediately and a little to eagerly you moved your mouth around his length, letting a groan out. "Look at me"

you look up at him, your head bobbing a little as your tongue softly runs along his length. A hand grabbing your head as he shoved you down more. A soft moan leaving your mouth as you gagged around him. But you didn't mind much as you sucked. Drool running down his shaft as you teased his tip. Not stopping your movements for a second as your master let out a pleased sigh. making you smile. This was one thing you enjoyed. Pleasuring him, you did a great job which usually got you something good. Last time you did this you got fucked nicely and got whatever left over food he'd gotten during work. It didn't seem like much but when the economy was falling and people were starving the taste of real food would practically turn you on.

Thinking of a reward made you moan around the other. Your skilled tongue flicking itself across your masters head. You head bobbing deeper and faster. And without any warning he came- you gleefully slurped up each of his release. Making him grin, You left his dick with a loud *pop* As he carefully shoved you upward, onto the desk as you panted from the blow job.

"Now I'm gonna test this on you," he moved forward, kissing your teeth, you made a soft surprised noise as he did that. He almost never kissed you, His dick turned into a tentacle, making you shiver. Tentacles were probably your biggest kink, "Tell me how it feels" He says as he pushed into you, the member wiggling and rubbing your walls, it was large and stuffed you nicely causing a sigh to leave your mouth.

You gasped, the girth of his new magic making you shake "I-it's so-s-so good master~ p-please f-fuck me hard with it!!" god you were desperate, but it was his favorite mood. When you were moaning and needy. It made it a lot easier for you to be used like a mindless sex toy. He hissed as he instantly began to thrust, the mix of wriggling and thrusting causing you to moan out. Mewling at the amazing feeling of your vagina being used. The pain from earlier mixing with each thrust.

But you didn't care, you craved this tentacle. Gaster gripping your breasts as he leaned forward and shoved his tongue around your fake body, fondling you as he thrusts hard, causing more moans and pleads for more to escape. You breathing heavy and body shaking with each movement. A shutter sprinting through you. "o-oh f-fuc-fuck ma-master y-yes master~!!" You nearly screamed as your sweet spot was hit. Your back arching to meet the hard thrusts as you screamed. He leaned forward and licked along your neck, biting you with each movement, occasionally suckling at the bites he created.

The sting made you purr. You occasionally tightening around him. He huffed, his hands sliding down and gripping your hips as he began to drive deeper. His own body shaking as he destroyed you physically. "Y-you c-can come after I do. Subject 12" you nodded frantically. Tears edging down your overstimulated face. Your mouth open as he gasped, growling possessively as he released his seed into you. A cry leaving your mouth as you clamped down. screeching.

He didn't stop moving as he and you Orgasmed at the near same moment. Instead he thrusted faster. Causing whine and pleas for him to stop. "M-master i-it's -it's too much~~!!" he cried. But he just chuckled. Continuing the assault on your pussy. Sobs leaving your mouth as you squirmed, Another harsh orgasm washing over you. He hissed as his hard movement increased- the wiggling inside of you quickening as- while inside you- his tentadick increased slightly in size. Stretching you more.

"AA~AaoH~~ MAStER~~!" you cried. You moaned and squirmed. The feeling causing another orgasm over you- screams emitting as he released into you once more. Soon slithering out. He grabbed your hips which were twitching and shuttering from all the movement, He took a vibrator out and shuffled it into you, Gripping you as he lifted you up. Starting the vibrator..

the space it bounced against made you cry and moan. Gaster easily dragging you to your Subject room and throwing you onto the painful bed.

"You are to keep that Vibrator in the rest of the day. NO PASSING OUT" he growls loudly, "I will be back later to check on you"  
And with that he leaves you moaning and sobbing,


	3. Left Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horror is left alone for a day.

"Wait so...what?" You say. Shaking a bit as you sip a rare cup if coffee Gaster made you. He walks past the table. Looking your way.

"I'll be gone for a day. Maybe more. I'll be at the capital discussing the food drainage problem. You are not to touch A N Y T H I NG. Understand?" He growls in his voice and you nod.

"Understood"

He nodded. Smiling a little. "Watch the lab. Your brother is being babysat by that Alphys kid. So no worrying while 'm gone"  
\----  
Needless to say you were definitely going to listen.... at first. The first hour after he left you laid, are the most you've eaten in a long while and slept. The third hour well... you felt it. The on comings of heat. It was the worst timing to have it. This is what you get for feeling safe isn't it? You had felt the first wave if hotness when you woke up. A nervous feeling running through as you whined out "master" him being gone was even worse.

You stood. The next heat wave shooting you as you stumbled to his room. Whining when your magic sparked. You didn't bother closing the door as you immediately move to the chest of all his sex toys. Grabbing the biggest dildo there. As well as a large vibrator and a slightly smaller one. You even got the little oval vibrators that drove you completely wild. 

At this point you lost all care of time and, how angry he'd be when he was back. Too driven but heat to care as you climbed into his bed. Throwing your clothes off in a matter of second. You easily hooked the small over vibrators on. One placed perfectly on your clit while the rest were scattered out on ribs. A heat wave jutting through you just by that- you flicked them on. Nearly screaming at the pleasure they all bring you.

You shivered needily, gripping the smallest vibrator and shoving it inside of your now dripping entrance, the amazing feeling of it bouncing inside you was enough to take you through your first orgasm. You didn't bother taking it out as you drive the next vibrator inside. Bouncing on them both. Moaning and gasping. You gripped one of masters pillows, biting it softly. "O-oh master yes~!" 

It made you embarrassed to immediately think of him while doing this. The man who tortured you, hurt you. But it made so much sense. When it felt good Gaster was the only person you'd think of. You decided to try and squeeze in the third dildo. Sitting up and stretching yourself slightly. It hurt so bad, squeezing the largest in the middle of medium and small. But the heat made it feel so much less worse. You mewled out. Wrapping yourself around the pillow. Humping it full on, "oh--ohfuck~!!" Another orgasm ripped through you. Your soul pounded as you continued to pleasure yourself.

You lost count of how many times you orgasmed. You were weak and tired but the heat prevented any form of sleep or quitting as you made a large mess all over master's sheet. And honestly you couldn't care less. You wanted him. You needed him. The thought of him biting you and fucking you even when you're passed out made you cry out as the next orgasm hit you. You were positive you'd never speak again after this- as your throat was sore and pained.

You heard the sound if the lab door skid open. A clack of boots "Horror...?" Gaster smelt you. You knew because the door was wide open. 

He made his way to the room. Once at the doorway he made both a growl and a sound of amusement. You turned immediately to look at him. "I'm so-soaaaa~ sorry master~~ I'm so ~~haaahooot~" he made his way over. Dropping his bags. 

"Didn't expect the heat to happen so soon" he growled. Shoving you into a mess tongue filled kiss. You sighed and groaned it his mouth. Another orgasm flying through your sore, raw body. He begins to lick and bite your neck. Causing that wonderful mix if pain and pleasure to fuel you more. 

He moaned his own heat sparking from yours. Causing you to gasp as you activated his. You knew your heat would end as soon as he fucked you into oblivion. But his heat would be at least another full day if merciless pounding. 

Your hands fumbled as you manage to remove his pants. Himself running claws down your ribs and aiming himself. You cried out when he began slightly between the three objects inside of you. "M-mmaaaastterr it-it hurts~~" you cried as you were stretched beyond belief.

He groaned into where your ear would be. "You love this don't you. You've become a fucking whore for me" he hissed. Slamming into you. The vibrations. The harsh thrusts. Tore another hard orgasm through you

"HAAaAAAA~~~" your hips stuttered and jolted. "YES~yesmaster N hAA~" you couldn't help but babble and scream as he began to Fuck you. Magical hands grabbing the objects inside of you and thrusting them in and out. Each hitting you at different moments. You felt your eyesight darken as the heat you created began to melt with a other orgasm. Crying as he held your legs apart. Over stimulation all the orgasms. Your weak body hit its end and completely fainted.

Gaster didn't stop though. You continued to moan and scream like a slut, even as you slept. Hitting each harsh sweet spot. Abusing every bit of your sleeping body. He came inside of you a total of 8 times before pulling out to simply hump and grid on your bones. Covering you in his sweet release. 

But you loved it. Occasionally waking up to him continuously using you was like bliss. Screams faltered and moans cracked as your throat was destroyed by it all.  
\---  
You woke up. Clean and wrapped in a blanket. You didn't move as you were a bit too comfortable to. Purring in the blanket. You were still in masters bed... usually he moved you- gaster walks in. Holding a cup.

"Drink this 12" he said. Placing it beside you and even helping you sit up. "Usually I'd be angry you touched my toys but. You did a wonderful job satisfying me. I'll allow you to take it easy for at least two days for being such a good boy"

You looked at the a cup. A nice warm cocoa sitting in front of you. Immediately you sipped the amazing chocolate liquid. "T-thank you master" your voice was quiet and cracked. He rubbed your back and nuzzled the side of your head.

"You're welcome. Sans" it made you shiver when he used your name.


	4. Toy gets sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horror gets sick and master has to deal with it  
> (No smut here, I'm feeling like shit and wanted to do something like this instead...sorry!!)

((Gaster's POV))  
You awoke with a grunt, stretching your long melting body and standing with a grain as you walked from your room. You dressed in your usual attire. A messy turtleneck and trench coat, your posture was almost too good as you stood tall and wandered into the kitchen. 

You poured a steaming cup of coffee and didn't add any thing to it before taking a large swig. The burning sensation felt good to you and sugar wasn't your thing. Horror would probably be disgusted at this; he was in love with sugar. 

You scoffed. Thinking of your pet, may as well go check on him, right? You set the cup down and made your way into the main room, your dress shoes clamped on the ground as you moved passed the subject Cells. Horrors had been slightly modified to fit a more person-like subject. As he was the most sentient skeleton he's tested on.

You bring up the scanner, your purple magic flicking on as it detected your magic, another one raised as you ran the keycard down. The door moved and shuttered open. Beginning into the room you KNEW something was wrong. Horror was asleep. He almost never slept. Especially in here; you came in and he'd always be awake. You narrowed your eyes and moved over.

"Pet. Wake up" you growled. He immediately shuffled to your voice groaning as his eyes leaked open to look at you. He looked tired and sweaty. Trembling from the thinness of the blanket.

"H-h-hey m-master" he shook. Coughing up a storm. Well Fuck. He was sick wasn't he. You placed a hand to his skull.

You growled at the heat emitting on your hand. "Fever"

"S-s-sorry"

"I've told you before. Sorry never helps. Now. I'm going to temporarily move you to my room so your body will destroy the sickness in a better environment"

He nodded. You leaned down and lifted him up with ease. Naturally he held onto your chest, curling into a small ball; nuzzling you with a yawn. Your refused to smile at how cute this was as you lead your way back to your room. 

Horror made a noise when you laid him down on your high-quality pillows. Instantly he curled into them. "Now sans. Don't get to comfy. We have to get you medicine" you wandered to one of the many cabinets scattered about on your walls. Opening them to take out the monster form of Tylenol.

He groaned as you walked over. Handing him the pill which he....chewed and swallowed. Gagging. Disgusting. What the Fuck was wrong with this guy he's taken pills before. Horror flopped back down. Nearly instantly falling into a deep, comfortable, sick sleep. 

Watching for a second and running a hand lovingly along your pets torn open head before pacing out of the room. Shutting the lights off and closing the door lightly. Sighing. You decide to work...  
\---  
((Horrors POV))

You snuggled into the beautiful sheets and God like pillows. Sleep amazing as you dreamt great things. You usually had nightmares but. Right now the feeling was lovely.

Hours passed as you slept. It was awful when you woke up to your heavy headache and disgusting fever. The hellish feelings too much to bear. Whining slightly. Or whining way too many times. Master comes in with what bowl.

"Stop your whining and sit up" he growled slightly. You did as told. Shaking. He places the bowl down. "Soup. Drink"

"B-but I hate soup..."

"Master said drink it. So drink it" you nodded. Carefully beginning to eat before it was too much and you had to lay back down. Gaster turns to leave and you reach out and grab his coat.

"Master....?"

"What" he asked. Looking down at you.

"C-c- can you stay..." Your weak voice mumbled. He sighed. Carefully turning and moving in next to you. You curled up. Sockets closing as you felt each boney finger run along your skull. Rubbing and massaging the gash.

It made you melt and purr with a soft contented feeling. Beginning to drift again. You felt so close to your master a smile edging in your crooked teeth as you dozed.


	5. Strip tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gasters too lazy to go to one of those fanciful strip clubs. So instead he has his toy help him with the experience

You watched in a small amount of confusion as gaster started to put a pole in the middle of the living space. You laid on the couch, you were wearing your oversized coat and shorts. Even your slippers. Which you were surprised you had been allowed to. Usually being forced to wear dresses as Gaster disliked the big bulky outfit.

"So,, what the Fuck is that?" You ask. Nuzzling into a fluffy couch pillow. Watching as he didn't once struggle. He hardly even read the instructions.

He chuckled. Looking at you. "Well if you must know, 12, we're trying something new today." That can't be good; you thought. New things meant more horrible pain.

You closed your eyes. Making a hum so he knew heard him. You actually dozed off for a bit. Softly sleeping-- your collar was yanked and you instantly awoke. "Alright. So we're ready. Stand"

You quickly stood. He flipped you around so you were standing, while he was sitting. He released your collar. "I want you to find your skankiest outfit," you slowly nodded. "And dance on that pole."

You looked at the pole. Confused-- oh. OH. You looked back at him. "Uh. Ok. Right away," 

"Don't forget to make your body"

You awkwardly left to your room. Going in. You shuffled a bit. Moving your hand through each dress- you ended up finding the tightest most illfitting one. A purple one, it had a soft frilly skirt that reached above your knees and a ribbony, top that laced up. Only having one strap to hold it. You carefully placed a matching top shirt and long uncomfortable heels. You slipped out of the comfortable outfit.

Concentrating as you created your amazing female body. Chubby and perfect. You did, think you had quite the looker. Scoffing as you leveled your own breasts in quite the narcissistic way. While it took energy and certainly made you tired. You can't help but love this aspect of yourself 

You slipped on black lace panties and some fishnet tights, hell. You even put on a lacy bra. The lace was itchy as all Fuck but as nice looking as cake. You dress into the uncomfortable lavender dress.

You slipped on the long boot heels and looked at yourself in your given mirror. Smirking. You skilfully walked out of the room. Feeling confident in each long stride. As you came into view of gaster his demeanor immediately shifted. Obviously impressed by your outfit choice.

You made your way to the pole. Carefully feeling up the base before wrapping your thigh around it. Simply going to town on testing the waters of the beautiful cold item. Twirling around in a gleeful manner. Softly beginning to dance. Surprisingly gaining confidence as you dance. Making sure to get each movement as erotic as you can imagine.

You even attempted to go upside down, which you surprisingly did; though not for long. Swinging down and landing. When master snapped his fingers for you to look at him. "Strip."

You nodded. Continuing the dances. You held yourself up by your legs at some point. Slipping the top shirt off. As well as the first strap of the dress as. You carefully slithered down. Slipping skillfully from the dress, your breasts bounced in the tight bra. Gaster squeezing onto a pillow with an obvious bulge in his pants.

Softly grinding the pole hanging on- slipping the heels off with relief. You squeaked when you noticed gaster standing and walking over. "Y-you know strip clubs don't let ya touch the merch--" gaster grabbed you. Pinning you uncomfortably to the pole. Taking rope out.

Where had he gotten that?? Did he have it the whole time? You didn't know as you felt your wrists tightly clinged to the pole. "Yes well. If you haven't noticed. This isn't a real stripclub" he said breathily.

He attacked your mouth. Your tongues immediately swirling together, hot breathes leaving each mouth as he started to feel and squeeze your thighs. You made a soft noise as he pulled away to attack your neck. Biting at the all right spots. He carefully grabbed the tights with magic hands. They eagerly slipped them down. Tossing them to the side.

You twitched. Feeling him pull away. He growled softly. Unhooking your tight bra to toss them towards the red couch. "You're such a good fucking pet sometimes, 12" that made you shiver.

He began to lick and suck on your tits. A moan leaving you, his tongue messily touching each and every bit, also sliding down more and making it to the edge of the lace. He gripped it with his teeth. Dragging them down skillfully. God that looked amazing.

You huffed as he got them off; standing to unzip his own pants. Shuffling them down a bit to let his dick go free. Relief wandering from his mouth. He grabbed your legs; tilting you upwards against the pole to rub teasingly at your entrance.

"F-fuck, master I'm not even pr-" you were about to say when he shoved himself in. Letting quite the screech leave your teeth.

He didn't waste time to mercilessly begin to pound you into the pole. Writhing under him as he dug his large claws into your magic thighs. He growled as he pounded you. Whines and groans mixed with pleasure moans falling from you without trying.

"O-ohfuck oh-fuccck g---mas-teerr" he bit at your neck. You were already clenching around him, he skillfully pummeled your Sweet spot without any pausing 

"Horror---scream for me~" he hissed. "Like the little whore you are"

You didn't waste a second. Screaming out long pleasured filled moans. Arching your back into him with each hard thrust. Your wet cunt tightening. "I-I'm---I'm gon---aAa" 

"Do it. Now"

"O--ohmasST~~TERRRR~~~!!-" you screamed. Spasming as you tighten fully, cum leaking out of you. You felt Gaster make a loudish groan as he filled you. Biting down on your neck harshly.

After he came he slipped out. You slumped. Breathing heavily. Your energy complete and utterly drained.

"Good boy"


	6. Painful Science

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Real science stuff B)  
> It hurts bc gaster doesn't use any sort of numbing stuff

You growled. Not have had a clear nights sleep in about 4 days really gets to a person with nearly no energy left inside. You didn't have any time for bullshit today. The annoying rambling of some sort of "machine" gaster was building. 

"HORROR!" You're snapped out of the trance of tiredness by a hand clapping at your face. You jolt to look at him. Eye lights shining. 

"Are you even listening to me?!" He growls. You shuffled a bit, rolling your eyes.

"Hardly"

Oh that wasn't making things better as he stalked closer. Smacking you in one swell movement. Of course- you hardly seemed to feel it..snapping. "that all you got bitch??"

Anger ran through him and at that point you knew you had messed up. He swung at you again and you dodged. You were in deep shit. Magic surrounded you, he stood, beginning to drag you to the experimenting room.

Immediately you tried to struggle against the magic-- you hated that room. Being used as a sex toy was more your style, even when it was horrible and painful. In fact you'd rather not be either and instead just be a normal God damn scientist.

You were slammed onto a freezing cold iron table. Magic straps immediately holding your body down. "S-shit g-master I- I'll stop I'm sorry I'll listen!"

"It's too late for that Horror" he spits. Bringing machines over. You tried to struggle against the magic, he walked over. Taking a long tube. "Magic. On. Now"

You shook your head rapidly before a magic strap slammed it down. "Fine then I'll force it on" he goes to the small head hole. It was appearing and gaster always told you not to pick at it.

He takes a scalpel out and slowly. _slowly_ scrapes at it. Your body shaking. It was fine. You always scrape at it technically- he pulled his hand away and grabbing the edge of the opening. Ripping part of it clean off. You screamed harshly. Trying to struggle. Tears running down your face.

"STOP STOP STOP!" He didn't listen as he slowly shoved his hand into your skull. Pain racked through you slowly, your body trying to shake and jolt. "STOP!!"

He said nothing. His hand moving to the back of your socket. Scratching the edges- you screeched- magic forcing itself on as defense. He took his hand out. Immediately moving the tube through, surrounding your magic. Your body almost numb as you were surrounded.

But as soon as he tore off your jacket and ripped the turtleneck from you. He took out a marker and began to mark the ribs on your chest. The feeling was INHANCED as he scrapped the scalpel along the mark pieces. Himself carefully ripping the red bone marrow out and shoveling some into a jar. 

The pain was like no other. Your hp didn't drop much , as the pent up magic kept you alive. He reached under your cage. Immediately grabbing your soul. You jolted. "NO NO GASTER I TOLD YOU Y O-YOU CANT TOUCH THAT!" He said nothing. Feeling your usually protected life source being stripped from you. 

You trembled more tears rolling down your face as he. Right in front. Broke the deal.

_'fine experiment on Me!! Do whatever you please. But you can't ever touch my soul..got it?!'_

_"Deal"_

He brought it to a table. Running the scalpel along it, scrapping off whatever he could. You sobbed and cried; your soul jolting and aching in an awful ungodly pain. "G-g-gasster what are you doing..."

"Stuff. I'm going to need this for one day" he smirked. Chuckling. Your eye suddenly seemed to screech as you tensed. Jolting up a slight amount.

"OWOOW STOP!!"

"You will not talk to me the way you did"

It was like your magic being sucked away. Collected. Your head hole cracking as a piece fell off all by itself. Your sense of vision blurring. More scrapping on your damn soul.

Bleeding. Sobbing. Jolting.

0.9  
0.8  
0.7  
He gripped the pained soul and squeezed as hard as he could. Causing you to scream in agony. Blubbering as your life was taken. "Got it? You won't?"  
0.6  
0.6.9  
0.6.8  
0.6.7  
Harsher squeeze. You tried to form words.  
0.5  
0.4  
0.4.5  
0.3

"I-i won't- I'll I'll be good--I'll listen---- p-please jus-just ppleeasee make it end!" He walked over. Ripping the tube from your eye which had now started to gush. Placing the soul in your ribs. He simply stopped the magic from holding you down. You had not enough energy or will to move.

" _good_ " he left the room. You sobbed for a long long while. Moving to your side. You sobbed until a horrible. Ear piercing crack exploded from you. Pain running through.

Your soul appears. Showing a crack running along the Orange red heart. The monster soul gleaned with pain as you shoved it back. Covering your face. What could you do? Just cry. Knowing he'd break it again. And again. And again.

Just like he always did...


	7. Distrust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VERY VERY SHORT CHAPTER BC I HAVE A HANGOVER I'M SORRY A  
> No smut in this one

You probably cried for days after that incident. You'd be fine. Trying to forget about the broken deal. And it hadn't stopped. Just yesterday you were having sex; any normal shit Gaster made you do. When he had reach into your cage to touch your soul. It was just touching. He told you. He hadn't squeezed or hurt it that time. But his cold hands holding your life source. Was enough.

Sobbing was something you did behind closed doors. When around Gaster or your innocent little brother you kept all the pain in. Just like you always did. Maybe it wasn't as bad as you set it out to be.

It was just touching. _'I wouldn't kill you'_ he said. He wouldn't. He wouldn't. But the distrust and agony you felt every time you were around each other made you feel terrible. Scared. He didn't care. He knew you were nervous.

You had sobbed so often, you'd be at home, in Snowdin, making sure papyrus got whatever you could scrape up as food. When. You'd burst into tears. He didn't know why. He was young. He'd just hug you and ask, you always just said you accidentally hurt yourself.

But he knew something was wrong. You could sense it. But you didn't know how to explain to him: the man who had given them a home had destroyed you. He was so much nicer to young pap. He wouldn't understand.

Or were you just too scared he'd panic? Scared he'd find someone to tell? But who would care? It's fine. you're fine.

You watch Gaster work. He was working on the stuff he took. Moving it through vials. Mixing it with other elements. The thought he was using something from YOU. Something he shouldn't have touched. Made you writhe with anger. But you held it down. Just watching. Pain in your chest.

Each time you were hurt or yelled at you felt your soul throb. It was pained and hurt. It wanting nothing more than to feel happy again. But it was hard when everything made you nervous. You stood and went to your subject room. Closing it and going to your bed. Laying down.

Should you bring this up to Gaster? Tell him never to touch your soul? Yes. But..not right now. You looking at it yourself. The large crack emitted around the droopy soul. You wiped tears from your socket.

You moved a hand up. Feeling the hole in your head, and you just scraped your claws around it. The jagged edges, you dug your claws and began to scratch. It hurt yet felt so good at once. And you didn't stop. It was somehow soothing.  
Calming  
Addicting.

You scratched. Putting the soul back in your chest. Closing your teary eyes.  
\---


	8. Stuck

It was almost like being stuck in quicksand. The more you struggled or tried to get free the faster you sank in. The more you yelled, the more you TRIED. The worse it got. So you mostly gave up. Maybe it's true. Your purpose in life was to please the horrible scientist with no questions asked.

At least Papyrus was safe from his hands. Gaster acted so kind to him. Acted like he never hurt anyone behind closed doors. Acted like their relationship was strictly professional..

You groaned as the doctor slammed you into his crotch. Yourself moaning and crying like the whore you were. Moaning as your squelching prissy clamped around him. Unable to cum. He had given you a drug that forced you to go past 3 orgasms before being able to fully release. It had been punishment for fighting him. His claws digging into a rib, leaving scars like no other.

It was like torture as he forcefully fucked you. Spine hitting the walls of his room with harsh thuds between every pound. But you moaned and screamed. Begging. Your hands hung loosely from his shoulders. Tongue sticking out while drool and tears ran down your face. 

Why did you have to enjoy this? Why was it so so good? Training all those years ago was awful...

You remember so clearly. And yet you enjoy it now.  
~~~

"Do..do I have to" you whined. The uncomfortable lace dress was looser as he looked you over. 

"You want your brother safe? Then yes. Twirl for me pet" you huffed. Twirling in the embarrassing swirls of the dress. The carefully put together lace almost perfect for you.

He seemed pleased. Dragging you over. He held the leash tightly as he begun to bite harshly into your should. Whines leaving- trying to pull yourself away naturally. When a harsh smack ran into the back of your skull. Tears forming.

"Act like you love it bitch. Or I'll make this horrible" he hissed. Spitting in your face. You nodded- in fear he'd hit again. _you signed on it_ he ran a hand along you thigh. Scratching into it. An eep of pain leaving you as the blood began to run down your leg. He slammed you down onto the flood.

The frills of the dress pulled up. Yourself already dripping with need. He smiled crooked. Spending no time pushing a large oversized vibrator into your virgin hole. A scream escalating as pain ravaged through you. Whining. "I-it's too big s-stop take it-" he smacked you again. Starting it. Horrible painful vibrations ripping you apparent. Sobs leaving your mouth. He hit again and again and again.

Until you had no more tears. The side of your cheeks red with pain. The vibrations had slowly been pushed into pleasure. He thumbed your clit. You enjoy a solid orgasm. Of course he didn't stop. Wanting to rip everything that you had left. Quickly and skillfully removing your dress and vibrator. His much larger dick prepping itself for you.

You shook your head. "N-no p-please it's it's to--aaAAAHH!!!" You screamed. He practically _tore you open_ agonizingly awful pain running into you as he thrusted harder into your beaten count. He pounded you. Cumming numerous times. The pain had mostly subsided. You sobbed from over stimulation and the left over thoughts of agony.

Sore and bruised as he fucked you senseless. Biting and endlessly scratching your helpless body. Even fucking you when you passed out. He told you.  
~~~

And now here you were. Begging to be rammed harder and harder. To be a toy for longer then a few moments. It only stopped when he gripped your soul. Pain and memories flashing through you. Helplessly sobbing and pleading. The orgasm finally able to hit. But the joyness of release had been stripped. As he rubbed your soul. Even taking it out to stare at the crack.

You hoped that made him stop.. alas. No. He just continues his horrible touching and feeling. Wet messy sobs leaving.

He loved this

Watching you sob and writhe. Didn't he?


	9. Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We take a peak at before the arrangement

You shivered. Holding the bundle your brother laid in close. Where was mom? She said she'd be back hours ago! You coughed. The sickness you had would surely spread to Papyrus. You stood. Harsh coughs leaving your throat. You stumbled as you walk. Houses and shops closed. You walked for literal hours. Looking for mother and somewhere safe. You found a very warm landscape. And upon that- a lab.

Your brother had started to cry. You tried to shush him as you knocked on the lab doors. You coughed into your sleeve. The door slid open. You wheezed. Looking about you stepped in. The lights were off. "H-hello?" You whined. Voice raspy.

"Hello child" the lights flickered on. You flinched as a man, taller than you of course, He was eerie. He leaned down. "What are you doing here?"

You began to explain. Mom had disappeared and you were scared and sick with your younger baby brother. He was nice enough to give you Medicine and food and let you stay. And after that first day. You never left. He seemed like the nicest man in the world.

He cared for your brother while you helped with experiments. He treated you with kindness. And with all honesty you had a large crush on the guy. You might've been young and stupid. But being a preteen you didn't know much better. He even seemed to take affections back. You didn't know it was wrong. You didn't know. 

He would kiss you goodnight. He'd spoil you. And make you feel loved. But as time went on the angrier he became. His DETERMINATION was finally hurting him. You tried to get him to stop. At age 16 he had asked if you could become a subject. To testing. You didn't know how to say no. He promise they wouldn't hurt. He promised.

So you signed the agreement. He began to conduct magic experiments. For the most part they didn't hurt. He used numbing items and anesthesia. But as time went on he began to go crazy. Yelling constantly at you. He made you feel worthless. He gave you a subject room to stay in. It wasn't good at all. And you pleaded for him to let you stay in the home in snowdin but he would hit you and yell.

But you were so naive. You let him. Even when the testing began to grow painful. And whatever was left of the man you knew had faded. He was gone into a mess of anger and sadism. By legal age he had asked you to become his toy.

And stupidly you agreed.  
You were scared of what might happen if he said no.

Subject 12.  
\---

"Sans you lazy bones!" Your younger brother ran up to you. You tensed. The feeling of spacing out dropping as you blinked. Scratching at the hole in your head. "I asked you to help me pick up!"

His young voice rang. You growled. "Help help help!" He whined more. Shaking you. You snapped. Hissing. 

"FUCK OFF!" He stares in surprise. His young face confused and hurt. He sniffed. And you immediately fell. Hugging him.

"N-no bro it's ok I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell I'm just...tired"

He immediately made you go to bed. Which was fine. You laid silently on the bed in snowdin. Knowing full well you'd be moved to the lab as you slept.

You couldn't helped but cry. Where had mom gone. Why had she left you both? Or had you condemned you and your brother. What if she had come back to not be able to find her son's.

You're so sorry...  
\---

You sighed as you woke up on a lab table. Confused. You couldn't move and you looked around. Gaster walking up. "Hello sans. Today we're testing more" you couldn't speak. Mouth gagged. You felt fear rise in each bone.

He lifted something that blinded you. Your eyes squinting as you felt something forcing them open. Gaster groans. Pain struck through you for a second as you felt him grip at your soul again. "Magic. Now"

You hesitated. You really didn't want to. You sniffed as your eye flickered with fear. Red orange magic starting. Feeling him rub and fondle your soul. Refusing to like it. He moved a machine down. It forced your left eye open and entered. Pain racked through you. It was agonizing as you cried and struggled in the gag.

He did not care. Even playing with your bones. "I plan on playing with you while this happens. Perhaps I can teach you to enjoy your body being taken" you whined. Trying to shake. He moved. Clipping your legs apart. He began to lick at your pelvis. It felt good but the amount of horrible pain you felt was too much. Confused magic trying to spill between your legs.

"MNNGG!!" You cried. Trying to get this to stop. He hissed. Squeezing your soul. It hurt so bad. You sobbed as he forced your magic to formed. Licking and sucking at the delicate magic. The confusing mix of awful pain and amazing pleasure made you hiss and growl.

You wanted this to end as he slipped your dying soul back into it's place. His hands delicately scrapping and rubbing at your sensitive ribs. You moaned for the first time. Giving him confidence that his plan would work. Pain jutted through you. Shaking you with each lick. 

And soon enough his hot member rested to your entrance. Slamming in. You screamed. Unsure if it was pain or pleasure as he immediately began hitting the g-spot he knew so well. 

It hurt so bad. But felt so good. Your eye leaking blood from the over usage of this machine tearing and analyzing your magic. Fucking you beyond believe. You cried out. Suddenly climaxing. Your body as trying to betray you. 

He squeezed down on your hips. Fucking hard. Laughter arching through him. You moaned and whined more as he fucked you to another harsh orgasm. Pain and pleasure flashing through each of your bones. He came as well. Filling you up. As he slid put he unhooked the machine.

You sobbed. He removed the gag and restraints. Petting across your head. "Shush child. I know it hurts. I'm sorry"

Sorry? The idiotic feeling of never endingly being endowed to this man fell on you. He picked you up and gently nuzzled your face. Kissing tears away.

You sniffed as your body aches and jolted. He wrapped a blanket around you and gently carrying you into his room. Cuddling up with you. "M..master.."

"Sh. Don't speak. Rest"

Maybe he does care.


	10. SORRY (NOT A CHAPTER)

Sammy here! I'm SO SO SO SO SOOOOOO SORRY, I just got a job and I've been being forced to do lots of work around the house so I'm not in the safety of my attic as usual. So i haven't been able to write. Luckily though I should? Maybe be able to pump in a chapter tomorrow or the day after? If not I'm writing a small US!pap and HT!Sans one shot so ya~

again I'm SO sorry I'm usually such an avid poster


	11. A look into the future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter bc aaUGH I am dying

You hiss at yourself as you smack in another worthless monsters face in. Numb to the sound of their screams. A crooked smile edging your mouth. Adjacent to the one the man showed you each God damn day of his life.  
Sadistic  
Repulsive.

You were just like him right? Evil. Horrible. Or should you say Horror-ble. Haha. You shove your hatchet into your inventory and edge to your house. Not bothering to eat the dust your created on the ground. You felt nothing anymore. Nothing at all but anger and lust. You felt the need. The urge. To do bad. Nothing but Fuck and kill. It was all your simple worthless mind could comprehend as emotion anymore.

You were nothing any more.

He had created you. A simple copy. He knew how to snap you and hurt you. And now you knew and did the Same. Maybe without the science though. All you wanted was to watch the suffering. The same suffering _you went through_ **THE SUFFERING YOU DIDN'T DESERVE**

As you entered the tattered house. The couch was destroyed and saved. Dust littered the ground and moist black mold had collected and rotted in each corner. Wood rot prominent. A hatchet swung through the broken t.v. and a hastily boarded up window. The kitchen. You wouldn't even go In there. It was a mess of no th ing but glass, trash. And silverware. You huddled to the stairs. Shuffling up the nearly destroyed stairs which had surprisingly refused to cave in. 

You didn't bother to check for papyrus. Knowing he was at undynes as usual. As fucking usual. You hated that cunt. Entering your room. Nothing but a floor mattress. A messed up wall, some magic attuned hooks and a chest laying at the foot of the mattress. You slammed the door shut and shuffled to it.

You sat on the bed. Taking your hatchet out. Ripping your shorts off and playing with your pelvis. The cold hatchet being ran across your spine. Huffing and moaning a little. Watching your shaft form. You didn't let your pussy form much anymore. Hating the sight of it. You slowly ran your cold dusty hands along. And jacked it like you needed it. Angry. A mess. The hatchet digging more at your bone. The white pain causing too much pleasure

Too much. You growled. Quiet. Needy. You bucked into your hand. "Nnh...Fuck" you moaned breathlessly. Not wanting to be loud ever again. It hurt too much.

Pent up cum spurts up and onto your hand and part of the floor. The magic vanishing and you collapsing back onto the hard bed. You just laid there. Unable to sleep due to nightmares that plagued. You just basked in the silence.

The silence you were now so very used to.


	12. Sorry for no updates

I've been hella fucked up lately. My grandmother just passed and my entire family hasn't been doing great + the addon of my New job is kind of making me more stressed especially because if I get fired my moms gonna throw me out...

I don't know when I'll post again or when I'll have time again I just hope you all are doing good this new year lmao so cuz I'm certainly not.


End file.
